RItual de medianoche
by ANGIE2000
Summary: No hay palabras ni gestos dulces, tampoco expresiones consoladoras o caricias apaciguadoras. Entre ellos, ambos…sólo existe el silencio. Sebastián lo sabe y Ciel acepta. Silencio y rituales. Es todo lo que hay entre ellos.


**RITUAL DE MEDIANOCHE**

_No conoceré el miedo. El miedo mata la mente. El miedo es el pequeño mal que conduce a la destrucción total. Afrontaré mi miedo. Permitiré que pase sobre mí y a través de mí. Y cuando haya pasado, giraré mi ojo interior para escrutar su camino. Allí por donde mi miedo haya pasado ya no quedará nada, sólo estaré yo._

_**Frank Herbert**_

Ciel Phanthomhive tiene diez años, mide poco menos de metro y medio y apenas llega a los cuarenta kilos.

Ciel se mira por las mañanas y sabe que no es fuerte, observa sus frágiles y delgadas muñecas a la luz de las velas por las noches y reconoce que es débil y cuando Sebastián le viste por las mañanas admite que es incapaz de oponerse a nadie.

Al principio comenzó como un juego, una petición tonta e infantil para espantar a los Demonios, los verdaderos Monstruos y Aberraciones que le atormentaban por la noche y no le dejaban descansar ni siquiera en la noche, cuando más débil, vulnerable y cansado estaba. Pero con el tiempo, el paso de la oscuridad y el arrastrar de los gemidos, llantos y sollozos ahogados, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una costumbre, parte de su ritual para ser capaz de dormir, tan natural como tomar un baño de agua tibia o ponerse su camisón, tan aterrador como revisar que el arma bajo su almohada estuviera cargada y lista para disparar y tan desgarrador como ese vago, estúpido y doloroso pensamiento que le acometía siempre, noche tras noche sin importar cuánto tiempo pasará ni lo mucho que se resistiera, la sensación o mejor aún, la seguridad de que sus Padres vendrían de un momento a otro para darle su beso de buenas noches y desearle dulces sueños.

¡Oh, Dios! Fue tan difícil al principio, la desilusión tan profunda y desgarradora que…el aceptar que ellos nunca vendrían, jamás volvería a verlos y…

Ciel se lleva la mano a su ojo derecho y lo oprime, aprieta con mucha fuerza, con saña. Necesita eso, no lo desea, no lo quiere, no le gusta, pero si lo necesita. Con tanta aprehensión como el aire o la comida que lo mantiene con vida. El dolor es una buena señal, significa que sigue vivo, que respira, que…

Sebastián entra al cuarto presuroso, alertado primero por el leve quejido del niño, seguido por el dolor en la marca de su muñeca.

Encuentra a su Joven Amo, sus pies colgando sobre el colchón, sus ojos azules perdidos en los recovecos de la locura y su mano arañando con saña su ojo, el parche lo protege, pero…

—Joven Amo— llama suavemente para atraer la atención del niño y a través de la marca, ese vinculo único, poderoso e irrompible que comparten siente primero la esperanza pura y estúpida de un infante que espera ver a sus Padres en un momento de necesidad y después la desesperación en su forma más pura, producto de la decepción, desesperanza y sobretodo la certeza de que es mentira, por mucho que lo desea, ni ahora ni nunca los volverá a ver. Están muertos.

—Sebastián— contesta el niño con el rostro marcado por el cansancio. No se talla más el rostro y se mira las manos que descansaban sobre su regazo—. Ya es hora de ir a la cama, ¿cierto? Bien, empecemos.

Ciel se pone de pie y con la triste expresión de un niño hastiado de la vida se dirige al cuarto de baños donde el ritual da inicio.

No hay palabras ni gestos dulces, tampoco expresiones consoladoras o caricias apaciguadoras.

Entre ellos, ambos…sólo existe el silencio.

Sebastián lo sabe y Ciel acepta.

Silencio y rituales. Es todo lo que hay entre ellos.

Ciel permite que Sebastián examine su ojo, le duele cuando pasa sus delgados y largos dedos por los contornos del ojo y desliza su uña entre sus pestañas. Odia el dolor, pero significa que está vivo…por eso es capaz de sentir, esa es la razón de que...Permite que las gráciles manos de Sebastián desinfecten y venden. Su Mayordomo tiene una expresión parca, carente de emociones o vida llegado al caso; sería el momento ideal para hacer una broma, un chiste sarcástico, cargado de acidez o humor negro, Ciel piensa que quizás hasta sonreiría, tal vez incluso reiría, sólo para romper el silencio, tal vez…

¿Qué haría Ciel si supiera que Sebastián es capaz de sentir aunque sólo sea de una manera leve y hasta obtusa, todo lo que él experimenta? La vergüenza, el miedo, el dolor…y Sebastián, no por su condición Demoniaca, sino debido a los muchos años que arrastra a sus espaldas sabe que nada golpeará más a su Joven Amo, física y emocionalmente que verse consolado en su momento de mayor flaqueza como cualquier otro niño Humano. Así que lo deja ser, con su orgullo y dignidad intactos. Si no guarda silencio, probablemente no sea capaz de refrenarse.

Ciel regresa a la cama y le pide a Sebastián que vele sus sueños.

Esa noche no dormirá, ambos lo saben.

Esa noche permanecerá despierto, con los ojos apretados y el cuerpo encogido, preso del terror y la ansiedad.

Sebastián no hablará, no le consolará, ni siquiera demostrará que sigue ahí, cual perro guardián al acecho de su Amo, de vez en cuando hará algún ruido, moverá brevemente un objeto, la puerta chirriará, un mueble crujirá y esa será su forma de decirle que sigue ahí, continúa de pie, alejando a los verdaderos Monstruos, ahuyentado a los auténticos Demonios.

Y Ciel no abrirá los ojos, no osará decir ni siquiera una silaba o dejar escapar un gemido. En toda la noche, no abrirá los ojos, no se moverá, si pudiera ni siquiera respiraría…se concentrará en el dolor de su ojo, rogando a un Dios que no quiere y al que maldice cada segundo de su vida que le permita seguir un día más, es todo lo que pide, un día más, no un futuro o un pasado diferente, sino sólo un día más…

Será una noche larga para ambos, aunque Ciel no sabe y mucho menos comprende lo que significará para Sebastián ver a su Joven Amo arrastrado a los límites de la cordura sin que él sea capaz de hacer nada. Lo compensará durante el día, preparará los mejores postres, decorará con pretensión y elegancia a la par y no permitirá que nadie, ni siquiera los recuerdos del pasado atormenten a su Presa durante las horas diurnas, manteniendo completa la agenda de Ciel hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto…

Pero esa noche ambos deben de continuar con el ritual, hasta el final.

Ciel gira, da vueltas sobre la cama y le mira.

—Ven aquí— ordena con voz suave y autoritaria.

Se hace a un lado y una cuarta parte de la enorme cama queda al descubierto, apenas hay espacio para Sebastián quién sin proferir comentario u opinión, en contra o a favor, se mete a la cama y acomoda en el reducido lugar.

Ciel pasa los brazos por su cuello y lo acerca a si…

La respiración de Ciel es agitada, frenética, atropellada…, la de Sebastián suave, sutil, tranquila. Sus alientos chocan, sus miradas se encuentran y sus bocas…

Ciel no dice nada, se hunde en el pecho de Sebastián y llora, llora hasta dormir, quedarse sin lágrimas y descubrir una vez más que aunque sea poco a poco, el dolor puede remitir hasta convertirse en una molesta punzada que a veces puedes olvidar.

Sebastián no se mueve, no lo atrae hacia sí, pero tampoco se aleja.

Y cuando el Joven Conde finalmente duerme, cuando se asegura que su respiración se ha regularizado y su corazón late con normalidad, acaricia su cabello, los negros y suaves mechones se deslizan por la palma de su mano con algo que los Seres Humanos, incluso el orgulloso y severo Ciel Phanthomhive calificarían de ternura y afecto. Y después, Sebastián también cae dormido.

Un raro e inusitado ritual se ha añadido a la lista.

Pero eso no importa ahora porque Ciel sólo tiene diez años y habrá tiempo de sobra para cambiarlo, mejorarlo o incluso eliminarlo. Quizás no tanto como cualquier otro niño de diez año se merece o espera, pero si el suficiente.

Ciel no lo sabe, pero Sebastián si…y por el momento eso es suficiente.

**FIN**

Mi primer fic en casi un año, wuojojojojo. ¿De verdad, ha pasado tanto tiempo? Bah, como si a alguien le importará. Sólo diré que la versión original se llamaba "Secretos de alcoba" y era shonen—ai, suave…pero shonen—ai y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que quedo con una "relamida" (que lenguaje más pulcro, ¿eh?) de shonen—ai. Pero no, no lo es…jejeje. Creo, necesito opiniones, XD.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier comentario, queja y fruta será bien recibida.

Saludos, bye.


End file.
